


Let It Roll

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, Songfic, all time low lyrics, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I love it when you sing,” murmurs Josh, trailing his fingers over Niall’s bare stomach. It’s a request rather than a demand, however to Niall it might as well be the latter because there’s no way he can refuse anything his boyfriend wants at the best of times, let alone when he’s in a state of besotted, lustful endearment towards Josh</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> Can you please write a Nosh fic where they go swimming at the beach together and end up making out and like being all sensual yet romantic?

Niall’s never missed anyone this much before, and now he’s not sure how long he can cope for. Life without Josh is like life without food, without water, without sunlight. He’s the one that makes it all worthwhile.

It’s stupid really – after all, they both knew how difficult everything was going to be when they began this relationship of theirs, and this is just the first in what’s bound to be a series of problems that come with maintaining a secret romance while you’re constantly in the public eye. And it’s not like his boyfriend is dead or anything terribly drastic. He’s just not there, and no reminding himself that there are much bigger issues that his in the world will change that.

To the both of them it seems like a long time since the American tour: those wonderful months full of sun and sand and stolen kisses that Niall knows he will never forget. Day after day of becoming closer to Josh and watching him open up thanks to the fresh air and freedom away from their homelands, the two of them getting to know each other as well as he knows the rest of One Direction, only of course there’s much more to it than friendship between the two of them.

But now they’re back in Britain and it’s raining and he feels constricted and claustrophobic and lonely. Over the summer he’d almost forgotten what that felt like.

As he stares out of the window of his London apartment at the typical English weather while trying unsuccessfully to work out a new song on his guitar, Niall's phone starts to ring on the table next to him, giving him a shock. When he checks the caller ID it is, of course, Josh, which makes his heart flutter a little in his chest. His boyfriend rings him every day before they go to bed, but at the moment it’s 4 in the afternoon, meaning that there must be some special reason for Josh calling him now.

The fact that he can’t be there to tell him whatever news he has in person makes Niall feel slightly hollow inside, however when he sweeps his finger across the screen of his phone to answer the call he quickly puts on his most positive tone for Josh.

“Hello?”

“Hi babe!” Josh’s voice is bright and cheerful, unlike the weather, and in response Niall attempts to raise his mood as well, despite how this phone call is simply serving to make him miss his boyfriend even more.

“How are you?” The fake smile he’s plastered on his face drops when he hears the reply, to be replaced by an expression of pure confusion.

“Never mind that – I’ve got something to tell you!”

Frowning, Niall wonders what on earth can be so important that Josh couldn’t wait until evening to phone him like usual. For a moment he wonders whether something terrible has happened, but Josh’s tone is too happily excited for that to be the case.

“What is it?”

“Have you got a bag packed?”

Now Niall is intrigued.

“No, why?”

“We’re going to France!” He can almost hear Josh’s smile through the phone and feel the way his boyfriend is beaming at the sudden spontaneity he is displaying.

“To France?”

“Yep.” A small giggle escapes Josh’s lips as he replies in a deliberately monosyllabic fashion.

“But why?”

“Why not?”

There’s a pause, during which Niall’s smile grows even wider until his face is almost aching from the strain.

“I love you,” he tells him softly, wishing that Josh could be there so that he could kiss him like he desperately wants to. However his boyfriend is, as always, the more level headed of the two, although his voice is still endearing.

“I love you too. The plane leaves tomorrow at 10.”

And with that they say their goodbyes and hang up, with Niall’s mood considerably improved to say the least.

***

When Niall first sees Josh at the airport, he drops his bags and runs towards him without a care in the world for the passers-by who are staring at them. It’s only really been a few weeks since they last saw each other, but to Niall it feels like a lot longer, which is why he immediately throws his arms around his boyfriend and hugs him like he never wants to let go.

Josh is warm and feels like comfort and home and his lips are slightly chapped and rough and perfect as they kiss him for the first time in too long. For a moment Niall considers staying there forever in Josh’s arms, but then the other boy breaks away to smile at him endearingly, his brown eyes full of light and love and happiness.

“I missed you,” he whispers.

“I missed you more.”

Then they just smile at each other in a way that says everything they don’t need to speak aloud while Niall rubs his head into Josh’s shoulder before they head off towards the departures lounge hand in hand.

*

Two weeks later and Niall has fallen in love with Josh all over again thanks to the best holiday of his life, and the two of them are now sat together on the beach with the Niall curled up contentedly in Josh's. The sun is setting behind the water, painting the sky a hundred shades of pink and gold, and Niall can hardly see the strings of the guitar he is strumming absent-mindedly as he leans against Josh’s chest contentedly. They’re not talking much - just enjoying each other’s company in amicable silence and wishing that they didn’t have to leave tomorrow after what has been such a perfect fortnight for the both of them.

“I love it when you sing,” murmurs Josh, trailing his fingers over Niall’s bare stomach. It’s a request rather than a demand, however to Niall it might as well be the latter because there’s no way he can refuse anything his boyfriend wants at the best of times, let alone when he’s in a state of besotted, lustful endearment towards Josh.

So immediately he begins to pick out the first tune that comes into his head. It’s not a song that he’s ever particularly liked before (it was introduced to him by Harry and he only learned the chords when bored one afternoon), but right now the lyrics seem like the perfect way to express how he feels. Curling his fingers into position, he begins to strum away; Josh also starts to beat his fingers in a steady rhythm on the compacted sand.

“ _Out here the hills roll on for miles_ ,” his husky Irish voice travels across the beach, seemingly mesmerising Josh, who stares down at his dancing fingers on the fretboard like he’s never seen anything so amazing before.

Just as Niall is intrigued by playing the drums to the point where he likes to take lessons onstage, Josh is fascinated by the way he plays guitar, although he always says that he’s ‘too thick’ to ever be able to play it himself.

“ _The sun is like my own sense of direction_

 _I’m always drawn to each horizon…_ ”

Just then Josh himself decides to join in with the vocals - in his opinion, he has a terrible singing voice however Niall finds it frankly beautiful. He didn’t even realise that Josh knew the song, but their voices wind together like musical ribbons in the cooling evening air.

“ _When it’s rising, when it sets_

 _But all I can think about is sex_.”

Glancing at each other, they giggle slightly and Niall snuggles further into Josh’s chest.

“ _And playing one more game of six cups in the backyard at the wedge_.”

Clearly Josh doesn’t know the lyrics from this point onwards, for he becomes silent, giving Niall the perfect opportunity to do something totally cheesy but heartfelt. Placing his guitar down on the sand beside them, he pulls away from his comfortable position to turn and face Josh and serenade him quietly with deliberately altered lyrics in the fading evening light.

“ _I know I’ll never die alone because of you_.”

With a small smile he leans forwards to kiss his boyfriend softly, knowing that after tomorrow he may not have the opportunity to do so for God knows how long.

That thought makes the both of them feel as though the time is slipping away, and that therefore they should do their best to make this a night that neither of them will forget in a hurry. It’s for this reason that Niall deepens the kiss by threading his tongue through Josh’s lips and into his mouth so that he can convey the passionate yet desperately romantic feelings that are filling him up as a result of the wonderful time they’ve spent together. Normally he’s quite shy about public displays of affection, however they are completely alone on the beautiful beach and he is totally in love with his partner and right now he’s struggling to contain himself.

Josh’s hands have found their way to Niall’s waist and he’s being pulled onto the older boy’s lap while their tongues battle together for dominance that the older boy quickly wins. Niall enjoys the feeling of his partner taking control - it’s something he's missed during the time they spent apart and has grown to appreciate even more over these past two precious weeks. Now he can’t help but moan into his mouth when he feels Josh run his fingers through his dyed blonde hair.

“I love you,” Niall mutters desperately against his lips, shifting himself so that his crotch rubs slightly against Josh’s as he realises how much he wants all of the other boy right here and now. Repeating his words back to him, Josh takes his partner’s shoulders and lays him down oh-so-carefully on the sand while continuing to kiss him simultaneously delicately and passionately.

After a few minutes in the heated embrace with their hands roaming all over each other’s bodies in an attempt to be as physically close to one another as possible, they are forced to surface for air that ix stained with salt and driftwood smoke.

“Are we going to have sex on a beach?”

The moment the words leave Niall's mouth he feels embarrassed, and a blush seeps onto his pale cheeks as he worries whether he’s managed to totally ruin the perfect moment. However Josh simply smiles at him coyly, then bites his bottom lip in a way that makes Niall weak at the knees before replying in a much more seductive tone.

“Well, we can if you want babe. We can do anything you want tonight!”

It’s too much for Niall to control his lust, and he reclaims his boyfriend’s lips hurriedly, but there’s also something sweet and gentle behind the kiss - the knowledge that this is the last day they have together here and that neither of them wants to have to go back to a life of infrequent visits and rare dates. The slight desperation behind their embraces seems entirely justified, and for now they’re determined to make this the greatest of goodbyes.

***

When Josh wakes up on the beach the next morning, Niall is sat a few feet away from him, strumming his guitar and singing quietly so as not to wake him.

“ _Let it roll_

_Our time is fleeting so we take control_

_From California to my home sweet home_

_Our days repeating like it’s all we know…_ ”

Josh is covered in sand and last night’s clothes stick to him in a way that makes him feel horribly grimy and he’s got a hangover, but he also has Niall. They’ll miss each other like hell after they have to say goodbye this afternoon, but in the back of his mind he’ll still have the knowledge that the love he feels towards his boyfriend is returned in equal measure, meaning he can never really be alone. And that makes him the happiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I gave myself feels with this. I just need more Nosh! *praying for Nosh moments on the Take Me Home tour*


End file.
